Grasp all, lose all
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: "You have not achieved your real reward yet." said she, her honey colored orbs were glossing...with what? love or hatred?


**Hi everyone. Hope everything is going well. So, this is a new story. I am writing it being inspired by a story named "Stranded" by Indigo Jupiter. Reading it's summary, I guessed that it might be being written featuring betrayal and it's result. I may have been wrong anyways :P This is also written featuring greed, betrayal and it's result. Other than that, there are a lots of differences between these fics. I wanna dedicate this one shot to Indigo Jupiter, as a birthday gift for her birthday. Happy birthday, Noni :D**

 **So here the warnings are:**

 **Character deaths. (Yup, more than one)**

 **A lot of dirty tricks. Those who don't love to know about evilness, please don't read this.**

* * *

River Amaya.

In rainy season, her youth, her beauty could be seen. But during another seasons, she just acts like dumb and lifeless. Boats and ships move from this edge to that edge with goods. In this edge, there's the capital of that kingdom. King Hiwatari ruled that kingdom. He was very brave and fearless king. Not only that, he was also very generous. The general mass was satisfied with him at his ruling. Even the poor people could fill their stomachs twice a day. Everybody was leading their life very happily.

And at that edge? There was a deep forest. Chirping of different birds could be heard from that jungle. In the heart of that forest, there was a high stony hill. Waterfall was streaming down from it's cliff. At bottom, there was a deep lake. A lot of alligators and ferocious fishes lived there. At the peek of the hill, there was a colony.

Forbidden colony.

There lived a group of young girls, with there mistress.

They were supposed to be young and beautiful forever.

They had not to be old.

They were assigned in a mission.

To fulfill the hunger of men.

Their leader was a blonde haired lady. Now she's 50 years old. She was also one of those girls once upon a time. Now she looks after those girls. There were almost 50 girls. Frankie, Salima, Emily, Queen, Mathilda…..And Mariah!

Mariah came here when she was only 14 years old. She was one in a million. Her pink, thick, long, silky and smoothie hair made every girl jealous. Her soft, honey colored orbs were like a magical web. Her eyebrows looked like a curved bow. Her straight nose reminded everyone of arrow. Her two lips were like two pieces of an orange. Even the queen of that kingdom, Hilary Hiwatari wasn't so beautiful like her. And about her figure? Let's not talk about it!

Every man wanted him. But she was reserved for a special one. He was wished by every, by each of those evergreen girls.

Actually, he deserved her.

His long black, thick hair was enough for charming the girl. His well built chest, his strong muscular arms, his fatless abdomen, glittering golden eyes full of mysteries, evil and mysterious smile of glossy tigerish teeth-every thing, amazed her.

But everyday, he couldn't come to her. Because, he jobbed in the military battalion of the king. He was a brilliant, brave and very clever and cunning fighter. Moreover, the neighbor kingdom always sought for a golden chance-when they could attack Hiwatari's kingdom. But they didn't have enough courage for it. Reason? The raven haired boy!

"You have to make him agree to help us." Said an old man, "If you can do it, then only you can hope of victory, king Balkov!"

"But how, Mr. Voltaire?" asked the purple haired man, curiously, "Is it so easy? Will Ray agree so easily with our proposal? Will he cheat with King Hiwatari so easily?"

"Never." Replied the old guy, "He'll never agree with us. Because he is too honest to trait with his master, his kingdom. So, we have to rise lust, greed in his heart. Gems, golds, money, power, girls, anything!"

"He's already very rich." Said the king, "And according to our spies, he loves only one girl. He won't melt if we proposed him of girls. So, here remains only one way."

"Power!"

* * *

He was with her. She was adorned with soft onion pink silk gown and silvery jewels, decorated with glossing fuchsia gems. Her head was leaned against his well built chest. Her eyes were closed. She was in the world of deep sleep. He was gazing at her serene face lovingly. He was thinking, "Mariah, you are only mine. You are nobody's. You're just mine."

"Mr. Kon!"

The raven haired boy looked at the messenger as he called him.

"King Boris Balkov wants to meet you."

Hearing him, his golden orbs started glittering in anger. His jaws strengthened, his fists were clenched up. Somehow controlling himself, he said, "Where's he?"

"You have to come with me." Said he, "follow me." As he started walking fast.

He stared at him for a few seconds. Then, he gazed at his sleeping beauty. Sighing, he started following him.

"Here he is."

Ray looked at the deep cave. Two torches were lighting at two corners. Their flames were enlightening the cave. A purple haired man looked behind, at him.

"Come in, Mr. Kon." Said he, "I was just waiting for you."

"I have never thought that I can be useful for you someday." Said the soldier, smirking, "I thought you hate us."

"Of course your thought isn't wrong at all, Ray." Said he, "But sometimes in order to reach the cherished goal, you have to break enmity."

The raven haired boy frowned his eyebrows. He asked, with a pretty confused voice, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" began the enemy, "In this war, I want you to help us."

"Forget about it, King Balkov." Said he, waving his hands, turning his head here to there, "I will never betray with our King. In fact, I can't think about it ever. What has he done with me so that I will cheat him?"

"Can you say why hasn't he promoted you to chief of his battalion yet?"

Hearing this question, he gasped. Then he looked down. Actually, he hadn't been promoted yet. How? The chief was none but the red haired guy. God knows why he was in the heart of Kai. But Ray knew that he was not less good, smart and perfect than Tala. Perhaps, he might be better than him. But His Majesty only respected him and treated him well. Sometimes, he also preferred his decision over him-no matter if they were right or wrong.

"Look Ray, I know you don't get from him what you deserve in actual." Said the purple haired man, placing his hand on his shoulder, "But we promise..we will give you everything that you deserve. After obtaining the power of this kingdom, you will be the chief of my battalion. Every soldier of my battalion will move according to your order and also stop when you will command them to stop. They will respect you as much as they respect me. Perhaps, they may honor you more than that. Not only that, but also you will get chance of living in plenty of jewels and treasure. Your life will be heaven from world."

Ray looked at him with an interrogative look. He smirked. Seeing him, the soldier also smirked.

After 1 hour, after a lot of discussions, Ray left the cave, leaving a satisfied Boris, who was bursting out laughing.

* * *

The battlefield was full. No space was empty there. Usually the king didn't take part in fighting. But that time, he also was quite excited about war. Maybe he also wanted to face to face with his opponent. He was riding on an elephant. It was very large, bipedal and furious. Below his legs, the soldiers of enemy team were being smashed up.

Beside him, there was a muscular, black and strong stallion. On him, the black haired rider was also very excited. He was protecting himself from the arrows of enemies by covering himself with his shield. Actually, he was waiting for the golden chance.

At last it came. When the whole folk was busy in fighting, attacking the enemies and defending themselves from their attacks, then he turned his eyes from here to there. Then bringing an sharp arrow, he stabbed it into the eyes of the king's elephant.

It roared with a fierce voice. Maybe, cried out. Then failing to decide where to go, it started running crazily. Kai couldn't understand what to do and what not. He also became injured badly by being hit with arrows, knives, blades etc. Using the chance, his one of the most trusted soldier, Ray Kon escaped from his side.

Blood was trickling down from his forehead. He was wounded very badly. The blood was covering his eyes, not letting him see anything. When he wiped the blood with his palms of hands and opened his eyes, he didn't see Ray beside him. He discovered himself in the trap of a lot of enemy soldiers, who were pointing their bows with arrows, swords and other weapons at him. Knowing the definite loss, slowly the young slate haired king got down from the back of the elephant and bent down his head.

* * *

The king has surrendered.

When that news reached queen Hilary, she couldn't control her emotions and griefs. The brunette called every lady of the palace.

"Today, I've called you for an important reason." Spoke she. Her ruby colored eyes were glittering with tears. She said with a chocked voice, "Before a while, my husband, the great king Kai Hiwatari of our dearest kingdom, has surrendered himself to our enemy. And soon, he shall be sentenced to death. As long as I am alive, I can't tolerate it at all. I can't see my…my husband being killed ruthlessly in the hands of those beasts." As she burst into tears.

"Your highness…please control yourself." Replied a dual haired lady, "If you break down in this way, who'll take care of us? No, you can't give up. You have to get your heart strong."

"No Julia, now nothing can be possible." Said the queen, wiping her tears, "Now they got the power. And they won't let us live in peace and happiness. They will turn our lives into hell. They will play with our lives, respects and dignities. And we can't let them do it. So, take this and let us rest in peace." As she handed everyone a bottle of deadly poison.

…..'…..

"I told you to arrest all the royal ladies of palace." Said Boris, chuckling, "Where are they?"

"Sorry, your Majesty." Said a bright orange haired guy, "We tried to catch them. But they have been found dead. Their corpses are lying in the floor of the interior living room of palace."

Hearing this, the king looked at them, raising his head up. He kept staring at them. He couldn't cry. He couldn't shed tears. He just acted like a statue made of stone. But beside him, the red haired soldier leader burst into tears. He was looking vulnerable. Both their hands were tied with iron chain, taking them behind them. The slate haired king looked at his soldier leader. He was wishing hard to console him by placing his hand on his shoulder. But how when he lost his own wife? Moreover, their hands were tied!

"I thought we could have some fun." Said the purple haired king, with an irritated voice, "But the ladies didn't let us do that. Anyway, Mystel, execute them!"

A blonde haired guy, with mysterious blue eyes came towards them with a sharp bladed sword. It's blade was made of tin. Rays of sunshine were falling on it and it was glossing. Looks like, it hadn't drunk blood for many years.

Stopping crying, the soldier leader stared at his raven haired comrade. His sapphire blue eyes were glittering with tears, not the tears of sadness, but the tears of anger and hatred. He growled, "Bastard!"

That was it his last word.

"I believed you more than everything, Ray." Said the slate haired king, looking at the raven haired boy, "I never thought even in my nightmare that you could play with my belief. Wait, your end is coming soon."

Sun was in the western sky at that moment. It's curving rays were falling on his face. With a louder, grief-full voice, the king prayed, "Oh my kingdom! My mother! Don't worry, you won't be imprisoned like that more. Some days, another Kai Hiwatari will come to rescue you from the hands of these beasts. Soldier leader Tala will be by the side of him. You will be independent again, Mother!"

Mystel, the executioner, separated his head from his body by slaying it with his sword.

* * *

The news of the victory of king Balkov and the assassination of king Hiwatari got spread away to village from village, to town from town, to city from city, in fact everywhere. Even the everyoung girls weren't unaware of this horrible news. Men, women, children, everyone started escaping from the kingdom. If Boris could catch them once, he would finish them showing no mercy. Even the girls also started taking preparations for fleeing.

"Girls, get ready." Said the oldest Blondie, "We need to flee from here."

Every girl got ready with preparing their necessary goods such as clothes, ornaments, cosmetics, necessary money etc…but there was one girl who didn't want to go.

"I won't go anywhere from here." Said the pinkette, with a bold voice, staring at their leader, standing in front of her.

"Yes, Oh yeah, why should you escape?" Said a redette, taunting her, "You don't need to be afraid of anyone or anything. Your Ray has power now with him. Of which thing do you need to be afraid?"

"Really, why will I be afraid?" Said the pink haired girl, "My Ray is powerful enough at this moment. He'll take care of me. He will provide me with clothes, jewelries. I won't be in want of anything anymore."

"Deaf you are Mariah!" protested another pinkette with a fierce voice, "You have become blind! You are blind in greed! You will give your everything to the betrayer Ray? How could you stoop so low?"

"Tell him anything as your wish, Mathilda." Said she, with a lifeless voice, staring at her, "Curse him, kill him in your mind if you want. But please, don't force me to come with you, guys. Tonight, he will come. He will come to me. For that reason, I have to get myself prepared. Please, kindly don't disturb me now."

"Let her stay here, Mathilda." Said the Blondie, "If she wants to stay here and thinks that she can be happy, who are we to forbid her? Go now. Let her stay, let her die."

"Yes ma'am, let me stay." Said Mariah, looking at another thing, with a lower voice, "Though I may have to die, I won't have any grief, any regrets."

The girls escaped. Just she was left there. She decorated her whole room with lighting candles and flowers. She covered her bed with the petals of flowers. Filling a silver bowl with water, she filled it with petals of roses and floated candles in it. Placing it at her doorway, she sat in front of her dressing table to get herself adorned. Wearing strapless black top with red borders and black loose trousers with red borders, she tied a red triangular scarf with her thin waist. It was covering a portion of her right thigh. Then spraying some perfume, she wore every heavy jewel which Ray gifted her.

Really, at that night, he came to her. That was their best night ever. The raven haired boy was very happy at that day. Because the new king of kingdom told him, "Ray, really you have done a splendid job to finish king Hiwatari with his whole family and friends. Without you, this task might never be possible for us. I won't deprive you from what you deserve. Tomorrow morning, come to the palace at once. I will honor you in front of everyone with your deserved gift."

At a time, the two love birds came out of the room, holding each other's hands. The bright circular moon was on the sky. Every thing was floating with her silvery light. They stood at a corner of the hill. The boy knelt down before the girl.

"Tomorrow, I will be honored." Said the boy, proudly, "His Majesty will promote me into the soldier leader. My….my life will be heaven from world."

The girl kept gazing at him, lovingly.

"I won't deprive you from your happiness, Mariah." Said he, gently squeezing her shoulders, "I want to marry you. I promise… I will give you everything that you deserve. You don't have to shed tears anymore. Will you marry me?"

The pinkette nodded, blushing a bit. The boy put a diamond ring in her ring finger, wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close towards his chest.

After a few seconds, the girl raised her head and looked at him. Holding him firmly, she whispered, "Ray, you have not got your real award yet. Only for giving you it, I am waiting. Won't you let me give it to you?"

The raven haired boy frowned for a single moment.

Suddenly, he felt someone pushing him with her full strength. Within one second, he felt no ground below his feet. He screamed loudly, but it was very late. Before feeling the ground behind his back, he heard someone bursting out an evil laughter. The sound of that laughter was being echoed in the whole forest.

Really, his life turned into heaven from world.

Sorry, not heaven.

Maybe….hell!

And about the girl?

Doing an awesome job, leaving the silent nature as the witness of a great execution or the removal of a piece of dirt from the earth,

And then, she left...

* * *

 **So friends, I know it is very kinky and ugly fic. Even I was quite afraid about it. I know I am a weird writer. But please, read and review. If you want, you may wash me away with rain of hard criticism :P, I will never mind.**

 **Forgive me indigo Jupiter for being such an idiot. But if you want, I will engrave it with a lot of (dis) honor. Still my gift store is full. So want gifts as your wish. But more than that, let me tell you something: for others, you may be their favorite author. But for me? A sister, a teacher, a guide, a friend, a companion and so many things that I can't describe in words. Each of your stories is a source of inspiration for me. So again, a many many happy returns of the day :D wish you have more.**

 **P.S: don't forget to wish happy birthday to your twin sister on behalf of me :P**


End file.
